Decepticons (Earth-7045)
The Decepticons are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Ultimately, the Decepticons desire to protect their homeworld, even if it is at the expense of others. Usually. History to be added Members 1st Generation Current *Megatron I (2nd leader) **Blastcharge I *Galvatron I (temporary 3rd leader) **Cyclonus ***Nightstick **Scourge II ***Fracas *Abominus/Terrorcons: **Hun-Gurrr (leader) **Blot **Cutthroat **Rippersnapper **Sinnertwin *Acid Storm *Astrotrain *Axer *Banzai-Tron **Razor-Sharp *Barricade I **Frenzy II *Battlechargers: **Runabout **Runamuck *Battletrap *Bitstream *Blackout II **Scorponok II *Blitzkrieg *Blitzwing *Black Shadow **Blue Bacchus *Breastforce: **Deathsaurus (leader) ***Eaglebreast ***Tigerbreast **Liokaiser: ***Leozack (leader) ****Lionbreast ***Drillhorn ****Hornbreast ***Guyhawk ****Hawkbreast ***Hellbat ****Komoribreast ***Jallguar ****Jaguarbreast ***Killbison ****Bisonbreast *Calcar *Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: **Heavytread **Runway I **Windshear *Charger **Fire Beast *Chopper *Clones: **Pounce **Wingspan *Combaticons: **Bruticus ***Onslaught (leader) ***Blast Off ***Brawl ***Swindle I ***Vortex **Sky Shadow I *Counterpunch (actually Autobot Punch undercover) *Crankcase II *Crumplezone I *Crush *Darkwing **Throttle *Deadlift *Demolishor **Blackout IV *Detritus *Dirge I *Dispensor *Double Punch *Doubledealer (as Clouder) **Skar *Dreads: **Crankcase I **Crowbar **Hatchet *Dreadwind **Hi-Test *Duststorm *Fangry **Brisko *Fearswoop *Firecons: **Sparkstalker (leader) **Cindersaur **Flamefeather *Flip Sides *Flywheels *Fracture *Gravedigger *Gutcruncher *Hardtop *Horri-Bull **Kreb *Horrorcons: **Apeface ***Spasma **Snapdragon ***Krunk *Hotlink *Hydrotroopers: **Rage (leader) **Aquablast **Drench I **Hydradread *Incinerator I *Insecticons: **Shrapnel (leader) **Barrage I **Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ***Needler **Chop Shop **Kickback **Pseudo **Ransack **Venom *Krok **Gatoraider *Lugnut *Mayhem Attack Squad: **Bludgeon (leader) **Bomb-Burst **Bugly **Carnivac **Finback **Iguanus I **Needlenose ***Sunbeam ***Zigzag **Octopunch **Quake ***Heater ***Tiptop **Skullgrin **Snarler **Spinister / Rotorblade ***Hairsplitter ***Singe **Stranglehold **Submarauder *Micromasters: **Skystalker II (leader) **Air Strike Patrol: ***Whisper (leader) ***Nightflight ***Storm Cloud ***Tailwind **Airwave **Battle Squad: ***Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ***Fireshot & Vanquish ***Meltdown & Half-Track **Blackout III & Spaceshot **Cement-Head & Terror-Tread **Constructor Squad: ***Sledge & Hammer (leader) ***Grit & Excavator ***Stonecruncher & Knockout **Flattop **Greasepit I **Military Patrol: ***Bombshock II (leader) ***Dropshot ***Growl ***Tracer I **Race Track Patrol: ***Barricade II (leader) ***Ground Hog ***Motorhead ***Roller Force **Roughstuff **Skyhopper **Sports Car Patrol: ***Blackjack (leader) ***Detour ***Hyperdrive ***Road Hugger *Mindwipe **Vorath *Misfire / Flyhigh **Aimless *Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: **Icepick (leader) **Birdbrain **Bristleback **Scowl **Slog **Wildfly *Octane *Oil Slick *Overlord **Giga **Mega *Paralon *Ped *Piranacon/Seacons: **Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) **Nautilator **Overbite (birth name Overboard) **Seawing **Skalor (birth name Sailor) **Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) *Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: **Dreadwing II (leader) **Overbite II **Sonar III *Predators: **Skyquake (leader) **Falcon **Skydive I **Snare **Stalker **Talon *Ramjet I *Ransack II *Reflector (Trio): **Viewfinder (leader) **Spectro **Spyglass *Roadblock I *Roadgrabber *Ruckus *Scorponok I **Olin Zarak III *Shockwave **Fistfight **Nitro *Sixshot *Skullcruncher **Grax *Skylance *Skywarp I **Thunderclash *Slipstream *Slugslinger **Caliburst *Smolder **Chopster *Snow Cat **Crumplezone II *Soundwave I **Cobalt Sentries: ***Garboil ***Howlback **Frenzy I **Overkill **Rumble **Slugfest **Squawkbox ***Beastbox ***Squawktalk **Wingthing *Springload *Squadron X: **Macabre (current leader) **Crosscut II **Earthquake **Fang **Ferak **Tornado *Starscream I **Swindle II *Stockade II *Storm Surge *Sunstorm *Take-Off **Screech *Terrain Mini-Con Team: **Overcast (leader) **Deepdive **Longarm II *Terrashock *Thrust I **Inferno II *Tidal Wave **Ramjet II *Treadhead *Treadshot **Catgut *Triggerhappy / Gunwing **Blowpipe *Trypticon **Brunt **Full-Tilt *Turbo Master *Underbite *Weirdwolf **Monzo *Wildfire *Windsweeper *Wreckage Former *Aerodive † *Airstrike † *Blip † *Bombshock I † *Coelagon *Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Contagion (unwillingly) † *Crankshaft *Deathcobra † **Cobrabreast *Devastator/Constructicons: **Scrapper (leader) **Bonecrusher I **Hook **Long Haul **Mixmaster **Scavenger I *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Flatline *Freelance † *The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) † *Flamewar *Frostbite / Astraea *Ion Storm † *Jetfire I *Jhiaxus † *Landquake *Liftoff † *Magnificus *Menasor/Stunticons: **Motormaster (leader) **Breakdown **Dead End I **Drag Strip **Wildrider *Nightracer I † *Nightstalker † *Nova Storm † *Offroad *Predaking †/Anicons: **Razorclaw I (leader) † **Divebomb II ***Buzzsaw † ***Laserbeak † **Headstrong **Rampage (formerly Protoform X) **Tantrum *Rack'n'Ruin *Ratbat † *Ravage † *Shockblast *Sideways † *Sky-Byte *Slicer † *Starscream II † *Straxus † *Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) *Thundercracker *Thundertron † *Topspin I *Toxitron *Triton † *Turmoil † 2nd Generation Current *Clench (leader) *Archforce *Autorollers: **Armorhead **Dirtbag **Roadblock II **Skyflash *Bulletbike *Cyberjets: **Hooligan **Skyjack **Space Case *Deluge II *Dreadwing III **Smokescreen II *Jetstorm III *Jolt II *Powerdive *Ransack III *Road Pig *Sizzle II *Skycorchers: **Windrazor I (leader) **Afterburner II **Eagle Eye II **Terradive *Tectonic †/Constructicon Clones: **Frontloader (leader) **Buckethead **Cinderblock **Drumroll **Hangman **Skipjack *Staxx Former *Aero Raid *Jetfire II *Strafe II Gallery Post_War_Acid_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Acid Storm of Vos Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aerodive of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Airstrike of Kaon Apeface_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Apeface of Project: Endgame Aquablast_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Aquablast of Helex Armorhide (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Armorhide Astrea_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Astraea of Helex / Frostbite Banzai-Tron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Banzai-Tron of Kaon Barrage_(Insecticon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Barrage (Cybertronian) Bayverse Barricade (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Barricade of Helex Battletrap_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Battletrap of Project: Endgame Bitstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bitstream of Vos Bayverse Blackout (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blackout of Esserlon Blast Off (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Blast Off of Altihex Bludgeon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bludgeon Bombshell_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bombshell of Upper Monoplex Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Brawl (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Brawl of Rodion Bruticus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Bruticus of Project: Endgame Calcar_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Calcar of Tarn Charger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Charger of Nyon Chop_Shop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Chop Shop Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Chopper of Kaon Contagion_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Contagion of Altihex Triggercon_Crankcase_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crankcase of Helex Crankcase (Dread) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crankcase of Polyhex Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Decepticon_Crosscut_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosscut of Iacon Crowbar (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crowbar Cybertron Crumplezone (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Crumplezone of Lower Polyhex Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crush of Kaon Cyclonus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Cyclonus Deathsaurus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Deathsaurus Demolishor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Demolishor of Yuss Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Doubledealer_(Clouder_Paintjob)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Doubledealer / Clouder of Polyhex Deadlift (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Deadlift Deadlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Deadlock of Rodion (currently Drift) Decepticon_Dirge_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Dirge of Vos Divebomb_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Divebomb of Nyon Double_Punch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Double Punch of Tetrahex Decepticon_Drench_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drench of Vos Duststorm (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Duststorm of Tetrahex Earthquake_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Earthquake of Tesarus Decepticon Falcon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Falcon of Upper Petrohex Fang_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Fang of Esserlon Ferak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ferak of Ultirex Flatline_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flatline of Pescus Hex Misfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flyhigh of Vos / Misfire Fracture (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Fracture Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Freelance of Kaon Frenzy_(Soundwave)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Frenzy of Kaon Galvatron (Decepticon) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Galvatron (Decepticon) Garboil (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Garboil Triggerhappy_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gunwing of Esserlon / Triggerhappy Gutcruncher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gutcruncher of Tesarus Hardtop (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hardtop Hatchet (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hatchet Headstrong_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Headstrong of Vos Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Hotlink_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hotlink of Vos Howlback (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Howlback Hydradread_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hydradread of Triax Decepticon Incinerator (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Incinerator of Helex Ion_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ion Storm of Vos Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Kickback_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Kickback of Helex Decepticon_Laserbeak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Laserbeak of Helex Leozack (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Leozack Helicopter_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Liftoff of Kaon Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Lugnut (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Lugnut of Ultirex Macabre_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Macabre of Kaon Pre-Discharge_Magnificus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Magnificus of Polyhex Mega-Octane (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Mega-Octane Megatron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Megatron of Tarn Mindwipe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mindwipe of Helex Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Movor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Movor Nitro Zeus (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Nitro of Esserlon Nova_Storm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nova Storm of Vos Oil_Slick_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Oil Slick Onslaught (Transformers) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Onslaught of Tetrahex Overlord_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Overlord of Project: Endgame Pounce (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Pounce of Triax Predaking_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Predaking Pseudo_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pseudo Punch_Counterpunch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Punch of Harmonex / Counterpunch of Petrex RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack & Ruin of Iacon Rage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rage of Tarn Seeker_Ramjet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ramjet of Vos Rampage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rampage of Tetrahex Cybertron Ransack (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ransack of Lower Polyhex Ransack_(Insecticon)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ransack (Insecticon) Ratbat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ratbat of Tetrahex Decepticon_Ravage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ravage of Polyhex Razorclaw_(G1)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Razorclaw of Tarn Reflector_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Reflector of Project: Endgame Ro-Tor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ro-Tor Roadblock_(Ultra_Pretender)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadblock of Polyhex Rollbar (Commando) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rollbar (Commando) Rumble_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rumble of Kaon Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Decepticon_Headmaster_Scorponok_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scorponok of Upper Petrohex Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Shockblast_(Original_Paintjob)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockblast of Polyhex Shockwave_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shockwave of Polyhex Shrapnel_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Shrapnel of Kaon Sideways (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Sideways Skullcruncher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skullcruncher of Mebion Sky Shadow (Deception) (Marvel Resuited).png|Sky Shadow of Altihex Decepticon Skydive (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skydive of Mebion Skylance_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skylance of Tarn Skyquake (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skyquake of Polyhex Skystalker (Gorlamite) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Skystalker (Gorlamite) Decepticon_Skywarp_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skywarp of Vos Slipstream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slipstream of Vos Slugslinger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slugslinger of Upper Monoplex Smolder (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Smolder Snapdragon_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snapdragon of Project: Endgame Snare (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snare of Petrex Snow Cat (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Snow Cat of Vos Soundwave_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Soundwave of Tetrahex Spectro_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spectro of Project: Endgame Spyglass_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spyglass of Project: Endgame Stalker (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Stalker of Kaon Jet_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Kaon all the best names are taken :( Decepticon_Seeker_Starscream_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Starscream of Vos Decepticon Stockade (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Stockade of Lower Monoplex Storm Surge (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Storm Surge Straxus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Straxus of Polyhex Sunstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstorm of Vos Swindle (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Swindle of Petrex Take-Off_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Take-Off of Petrex Talon (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Talon of Tesarus Tantrum_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tantrum of Lower Petrohex Decepticon_Thrust_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thrust of Vos Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Tidal Wave (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Tidal Wave Tornado_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tornado of Mebion Tank_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Treadhead of Kaon Decepticon_Triton_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Triton of Lower Petrohex Turmoil_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Turmoil Venom_(Transformers)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Venom (Cybertronian) Viewfinder_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Viewfinder of Project: Endgame Vortex (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Vortex of Iacon Weirdwolf_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Weirdwolf of Kaon Wingspan (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Wingspan of Triax Wreckage (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Wreckage of Upper Monoplex Category:Organizations Category:Earth-7045 Category:Created by Trachodon56